Mistaken
by crazyfan1
Summary: No one believed him, they threw him away. He said he couldn't save her and no one listened. Now, Harry Potter lies in Azkaban, blamed for the death of Ginny Weasley. But, what happens when he is proven innocent? Warning: OMC/Harry slash, au, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Lately, I have been reading Azkaban fics, and I would like to try to write one myself. However, I hope this differs from most Azkaban fics, as I am trying out an idea I have only seen once, but am twisting it to be my own.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, OCs, Slash, Yaoi, M/M, whatever you call gay relationships, Mpreg (much later) and bashing of Molly and Ron, and Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Rating:** Teen for swearing, minor sexual situations, and language.

** Summary: **No one believed him, they threw him away. He said he couldn't save her and no one listened. Now, Harry Potter lies in Azkaban, blamed for the death of Ginny Weasley. But, what happens when he is proven innocent?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Harry Potter is charged with the murder of Ginny Weasley. He is to be sent to Azkaban for 30 years, and then he is to be Kissed."

"I can't believe we were friends with him!"

"He killed my baby!"

"Go to hell!"

"I am very disappointed in you."

The words go around and around Harrys mind, as he is dragged down the halls of Azkaban. Harry couldn't believe that they were doing this to him. He was innocent, couldn't they see that. He wouldn't hurt Ginny, he wouldn't... the door to a cell opened and he was tossed into it, landing hard on his front. The guards cruel laughter made him start to cry, he was only twelve, why were they doing this?

"Harry?" said a hoarse voice. Harry looked up to see a gaunt man staring at him. "Harry!"**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, OCs, Slash, Yaoi, M/M, whatever you call gay relationships, Mpreg (much later) and bashing of Molly and Ron, and Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Rating:** Teen for swearing, minor sexual situations, and language.

** Summary: **No one believed him, they threw him away. He said he couldn't save her and no one listened. Now, Harry Potter lies in Azkaban, blamed for the death of Ginny Weasley. But, what happens when he is proven innocent?

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Albus Dumbledore watched as an American woman argued with the Wizangamot about the placement of a Dhampir in Azkaban. He wasn't listening, to reminded of what had happened four years ago, with Harry Potter**. **Harry had been tossed into Azkaban with the same trial that the Dhampir had, and only Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and even Percy Weasley had argued for his release, but he still was sent to Azkaban.

"LISTEN!" the American yelled suddenly. "I Know the Jack has in fact killed here, but you stand to lose more lives if you keep him in Azkaban!" The woman looked terrified, and kept ringing her hands.

"Why?" demanded Fudge, standing up and glaring at the witch that dared threaten him. The woman jumped, looked around and spoke, softer then before,

"Because his sister has never been unable to break him out of jail, and she likes to break out the other prisoners with him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry had long since given up trying to keep track of time as it passed. It was always the same in the hell hole called Azkaban. He and Sirius would wake up and talk a bit. Sirius loved to talk about his time at Hogwarts, and he loved to hear about Harry, even if Harry repeated the same tale to many times. After that, their only meal of the day was tossed in. Thin soup and stale bread, served with a single cup of water. Then, the Dementors visited them. But, thanks to the placement of the two, they hardly effected Harry and Sirius, the two so happy in each others company. Eventually, the Dementors gave up and left them alone, but did continue to bring thier meals. If Harry and Sirius were lucky, the human guards would leave the alone that day, if they weren't, the two were beaten. After that, the two men then would talk some more, or Sirius would teach Harry how to transform into his inner animal. A topic they spoke about alot was Harry's parents. Harry couldn't learn enough about them.

"Oi, Potter, Black." came the voices of the guards during a spectacular retelling of the time Sirius and James had switched Dumbledore's lemon drops for Berrie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "We have a friend for you!" a young man with black hair and gray eyes was thrown into the cell, his right wrist encased in silver. "Have fun Dhampir!"

"I'm going to enjoy watching my sister gut you." hissed the man as the door was shut. He stood and wiped his pants off, before he offered his hand to Harry and Sirius. "Jack Frost. Dhampir." Sirius shook the mans hand.

"Sirius Black. Innocent man, thrown in this pit with no trial." Harry just sat with his head propped up onto his knees, watching Jack. "Harry is my godson. He was tossed in here wrongfully as well."

"Thats why I like Canada. They use Elves for interrogation." remarked Jack, sitting on the plank of wood that served as a bed. "And they don't use Dementors as slaves." Harry was confused at that. Why were Dementors here slaves?

"Umm, excuse me." he said timidly, flinching slightly when Jack turned to give him his full yellow eyed stare. "But, I never completed my second year of Hogwarts and well, I don't know alot about other counties."

"You've been here since you were twelve! Okay, I am going back to Canada as soon as Teressa comes."Jack ranted, then he sighed. "Kid, Elves are superior to alot of races because you cannot lie around an elf, they can see a lie in a second. People glow in their eyes when they lie. Canada has always used them and they also use vampires for executions. The prisoner is always unconscious before the vampire bites, however." Jack rubbed the bracelet that kept his power locked up, in thought. He loved Canada, it was a better country then his home country America some times. "And, Dementors? Well, as they were once wizards-"

"What?" Harry yelped, completely shocked. Jack blinked and then nodded.

"Yes, a Dementor is in fact, a wizard or witch that has gone through horrible experiences in life and has had very little happiness. Their magic craves it and they slowly turn into a Dementor, eating happiness as they never could have it themselves. Its common in abused Muggleborns." Jack shook his head sadly. "I can't believe the British use Dementors like this, it makes them unstable and crazy... well, crazier." he chuckled.

"Well, that different." remarked Sirius, looking sad. "So is there a cure?" Jack sighed, and shook his head.

"No, the only way to prevent it is to keep an eye on families. Abuse crops up in Muggleborn families alot, so they keep a close eye on it. When a new Dementor does appear, the guardians are investigated and the Dementor is taken to a camp where happy feelings are produced 24/7 thanks to a nifty spell." Jack leaned backwards and said, "Now, I'm tired. My sister is coming to break us out in a few days so get some rest." He dozed off as Sirius muttered,

"No one escapes Azkaban."

Alexander Stephens hated when he was drafted into guard duty at Azkaban most of the time. He hated the Dementors, who frankly scared him. He hated having to hear the screams of the prisoners. The time always sucked. Until you got to Potter's cell. The boy had grown up, still short and effeminate, with long black hair reaching the middle of his back, large green eyes and red lips. The guards in Azkaban were all drawn to the boy, and the best part was the fact the kids godfather was in there, watching them as they touched the boy. They knew they could end up in jail if tey went above that if they did it while he was under 17, but that didn't stop them from stripping the boy and touching him, forcing him to touch them. Alexander smirked at his toughts, turning to go and play with Potter, when an arm wrapped around his neck and a mouth hissed by his ear.

"I find British wizard thoughts disgusting, but you take the cake." the woman snapped the mans neck, tossing his body lazily to the side. She sauntered past a Dementor who tried to grab her but she said, lazily, "In Canada you'd be free." with that, the creature left her alone, so she walked the prison, letting out criminals as she passed, laughing as she killed the guards who got in her way.

"Tessie!" said her brother as she got to the finale cell. "I guess the Americans didn't get me out huh?" Teressa laughed and shook her head.

"Jackie, you know they didn't." she noticed the two men behind him, both wide eyed. "Ahh, so your Potter, I ran into one of your umm, fan-boy guards." shes miled sinisterly as Harry paled and Sirius growled. "Hes dead." she opened the door to the cell with little trouble with her Dhampir magic and then removed her brothers suppressor. She turned to speak to the men and got a sniff. She raised an eyebrow and looked Harry over critically. "Well, this is interesting." she mused. Harry looked at her and asked,

"What?"

"Your a submissive_ Dunkler Engel._"

* * *

_Dunkler Engel-_ Dark Angel (its German, so Harry will learn German)

Queastions I forsee:

**Why is an American defending Jack when he prefers Canada?**

Jack is American by birth and has never legally changed his nationality. Because of his criminal record and the fact Teressa breaks him out of jail, the Americans are ashamed of him and want him kept out so they can't get in trouble.

**Is Jack Harry's mate?**

No, Jack and Teressa will consider Harry a little brother. Besides, Jack is a crazy son of a bitch (and a sub himself) so he and Harry wont mix.

**Where is Hermione, Remus and Tonks?**

I am sorry to say, Hermione didn't wake up from her petrified state, and Harry had been taunted by this knowledge in jail. Remus will appear when the two men are cleared and their clearances (under Elf law) are sent to the Prophet. Tonks... will be there, eventually, however she will not be with Remus (sorry fans).

**Why German?**

I love the language of Germany and the culture of the country. Harry may or may not go to Germany itself but he will learn about it.

**What is your type of Dark Angel... oh sorry, _Dunkler Engel?_**

You'll see. *evil smirk***_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, OCs, Slash, Yaoi, M/M, whatever you call gay relationships, Mpreg (much later) and bashing of Molly and Ron, and Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Rating:** Teen for swearing, minor sexual situations, and language.

** Summary: **No one believed him, they threw him away. He said he couldn't save her and no one listened. Now, Harry Potter lies in Azkaban, blamed for the death of Ginny Weasley. But, what happens when he is proven innocent?

* * *

Previously:**  
**

_"Jackie, you know they didn't." she noticed the two men behind him, both wide eyed. "Ahh, so your Potter, I ran into one of your umm, fan-boy guards." shes miled sinisterly as Harry paled and Sirius growled. "Hes dead." she opened the door to the cell with little trouble with her Dhampir magic and then removed her brothers suppressor. She turned to speak to the men and got a sniff. She raised an eyebrow and looked Harry over critically. "Well, this is interesting." she mused. Harry looked at her and asked,_

_"What?"_

_"Your a submissive** Dunkler Engel.**"_

**Chapter Two**

"A WHAT!" yelled Sirius, in complete shock. Teressa rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Not here idiot, someone might change the guards." Harry stared as the two began to fight as Jack held in his laughter. It had been two days since he met Jack and so far the guy was a brother to him, always willing to explain when he mentioned some odd magical being Harry didn't know, and Jack claimed Teressa was just like him in his knowledge.

"What is a umm, Du-du..." Harry began to ask, but Jack just laughed and slung his arm over Harry's shoulders as he began to lead the four out of the prison.

"I'll explain on the plane home." Jack promised.

0o0o0o0

Jack and Teressa were excellent thieves and assassins, so money was no problem for them as they bought Sirius and Harry new clothes and took them to their private jet. Jack even said to Harry, who was protesting, "We are the richest people on the planet Harry, we can blow some of it." When they began to fly to Canada, Jack began his tale;

"_Dunkler Engel,_ means 'Dark Angel' in German. According to Jewish legend, they are descended from the Archangel Gabriel and a mortal woman he fell in love with. She had three children, all born with Angelic abilities, one able to wield the elements like toys, one able to heal with the slightest touch and another able to destroy the world with a single thought. Gabriel loved his children and took them to Heaven with him. Lucifer had not yet been cast out of Heaven and into Hell yet, an he took a shining to the youngest, the boy who could destroy with a single thought. Lucifer wanted the power and began to court the boy, and the boy fell for him, despite his father and sibling's warnings. Lucifer impregnated the boy with twins, and from the union, the first _Dunkler Engel_ and demon were born. Lucifer was over joyed, and the boy was happy as well. Gabriel even forgot his anger at his brother and rejoiced over his grandchildren... however, the demon slowly began to corrupt his angel twin and Lucifer encourage it while the boy tried to stop it, but the demon kille his own carrier and move against God, along with his twin. However, God was displease, and struck. Lucifer and the demon were scent to hell and bound in chains, and the young Angel was sent to live a life as an Earth Bound Angel, and to never come back to heaven.

However, the last two of Gabriels children begged with God, and asked for their brothers child to be given a second chance. God agreed, but the child would never be pure again, but tainted and dark. The child was hurt though, and refused to go back to heaven and begged for a chance to die. God made him mortal, an a new race was create, but \god had seen first hand what the race could do, so he made the divisions of the _Dunkler Engels_ along with Gabriels surviving children, who died as well, after as they missed their brother. The divisions were healing, elements and strength, much like the first angelic gifts. The most strongest of the divisions were made to be submissive, able to bear children. They are creatures neither light nor dark, hence 'Dark Angels'." Jack grinned at Harry, who stared back in shock. Sirius began grumbling under his breath about making suitors disappear permanently, which broke the mood. FAter a good laugh, Harry asked, shyly,

"Do _Dunkler Engel's_ have um, soul mates?" he asked. Jack shook his head, amused.

"Despite common belief, the only creatures with 'soul mates' are werewolves, who need someone to ground them if they get out of control. _Dunkler Engels_ pick the best 'father' for their children based on attraction, power and scent. There aren't many left nowadays, as most were Jewish and lived in Germany." Jack sighed, and then leaned back and fell asleep. Leaving Teressa to explain some more. Sirius followed Jack's example, but Harry couldn't get enough, drinking in all the information like a sponge. He had to know more.

0o0o0o0

Fudge scowled at the American, who was looking smug her prediction actually came true. "They released Harry Potter!" he roared. Voldemort had resurfaced the year before and, now they needed the brat to defeat him, and Fudge planned to bond him to someone in his control. The woman shrugged, non-chalant.

"Yep, I heard they even took him and Sirius Black with them to Canada."

"Why Canada?" asked Dumbldore, "And not America?"

"Even I have to admit Canada's magical Government is the best in the world." chuckled the American. "Interrogations are done by Elves, equal rights for all creatures, more open laws on Dark Magic, though Black Magic is under observation only, slander is forbidden." she laughed and said, remembering something fondly, "A guy named Malfoy fled to Canada in the 1930'2. He was filthy rich, but in a month, he was dirt poor because of his slander against new generations... I mean, muggleborns." She shook her head, and ignored the horrified looks from the purebloods around her. "i guess I have to go do damage contorl." she said, leaving the room.

"We must find Potter." Fudge growled.

* * *

Hmm, that was fun. 8D

Also, I am biased against the American Government as I am Canadian and believe in free health care, social security, pensions, and blah-blah, all that. I am sorry if your offended, but I am only Calling the **_MAGICAL_** government the best in the world. I even admit ours isn't the best ( I like Frances the best 8D) but, hey, I love my country.

Okay, now, does anyone have any idea who/what Harry's mate will be. i have three charecter lined up, ready for courting, but I would love ideas from you!

Here is the Characters I will have court Harry:

Adam Harold: A vampire, Adam is a moody indvidual, who lashes out alot. He is attracted by the 'dangerous' vibe of Harry, and pretty much stalks him. (oh my God... did I make an Edward Cullen?)

Jesse Richards: A feral demon, Jesse is cruel, snarky and s dick. He is attracted to Harry by his eyes and stalks him as well, but he's more obvious and obnoxious

Alexander Carma: Another feral demon, Alex is calmer then Jesse and likes Harry for his outlook on fie and his childishness. He doesn't stalk Harry, and is over protective of him.

Any other ideas are welcome, and, *ahem* a feral Demon is a demon more animal then human, acting savage when their mate is hurt and when they are in danger. The operate mainly on instinct, not conscious thought. Now, bye!


End file.
